


Hidden Signs

by LonelyPieceOfMail



Category: GMMTV, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, boylove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyPieceOfMail/pseuds/LonelyPieceOfMail
Summary: What if Arthit was just a minute to late and didn’t get to convince Kongpob to take Engineering instead of Economics? Well, Kongpob would get cold feet and apply for Economics instead. They would never talk during university years. Arthit would graduate and gets a job at Ocean Electric, going up the ranks easily to the Production Department’s Manager. Kong takes one extra year of study at school then what engineering had before doing his internship for his father's company, under the Sales Department. Their first meeting includes coffee stains and heated words. Where does it go from there? Read more to find out^^





	Hidden Signs

What if Arthit was just a minute to late and didn’t get to convince Kongpob to take Engineering instead of Economics? Well, Kongpob would get cold feet and apply for Economics instead. They would never talk during university years. Arthit would graduate and gets a job at Ocean Electric, going up the ranks easily to the Production Department’s Manager. Kong takes one extra year of study at school then what engineering had before doing his internship for his father's company, under the Sales Department. Their first meeting includes coffee stains and heated words. Where does it go from there? 

How is it? Good? Bad? Let me know^^

~LonelyPieceOfMail 


End file.
